It's Just 1 Night, You'll Survive
by wolf whirl
Summary: Let see... take a whole bunch of bishounens, put them in a house with no escape, intrudes them to alcohol and karaoke. And watch rivals try to kill each other, in other words God save my house!


Hi I'm back with my stupid friend, who has fully accepted the name stupid friend. Partly because I refused to call her the "Hunters Hunter", I'm stubborn :: Sweat drop :: any who we decided we liked the Anime party (By: xkitsunex) so much that we made our own version with a totally different story line ... we hope anyway ... umm ... don't hurt me, please

Disclaimer: These things are pointless ... but I'm not going to say that this is all mine and stupid friends idea, so send thanx to xkitsunex ( I haven't asked her permission ... )

Warning: some yaoi, lots of character bashing ... I'm warning you now so no flamers please

Special note: umm this kinda occurs before Inuyasha and everyone else finds out about the fact Naraku is a half demon, and they some how know Bankotsu and Jakotsu...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – the Slumber Plan and the Inu Bash

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds where chirping, and a tornado has just engulfed my house!... okay so it's not that nice out ... okay fine ... it's raining ... stupid non imaginatives. Thus I decided to have a slumber party!.. With more then just my stupid friend and this worthless thing here... ::using Inuyasha as footrest::

Inu: get your feet off me!!!

Wolf: your fault for saying mean things about Koga...

Inu: I can't help it... he makes me feel funny when he... ::blush:: jumps... and you look up... and... ::blush:: and... an-

Wolf: okay! I get it ::mumble:: stupid 3-timing gay hanyou...

Inu: I may be 3-timing but not with Koga!

Wolf ::sly look::

Inu: shit...

Wolf: so who's the other one?

Inu: I'm not telling.

Wolf: give you a biscuit...

Inu: SOLD!!! ::takes cookie:: Miroku... ::munch, munch:: besides at least I'm not as bad as her... ::points to stupid friend AKA hunters hunter hugging blanket::

Hunter ::sticks out tongue:: shut up you baka inu, your lucky I don't turn you in for being off your leash ::strokes blanket while glaring at Inuyasha:: just wait until fluffy... I mean your brother gets here...

Wolf: maybe if this was a makeup party I would invite Sesshomaru ::fake smile::

Hunter: what?! ::twitch, twitch::

Wolf: fine I'll invite him, I don't care anyway...

Inu: excuse me I'm still here you know

Wolf: well then go home if you don't like being ignored, no one invited you anyway. You just kinda came out of the TV, and I think you'll have a hard time finding a well, so you can use my sink.

Hunter ::glares at Wolf Whirl:: and just what do you mean 'you don't care' ::mumbles:: makeup party my ass

Inu ::screams and jumps into Wolf Whirl's arms:: ass where? ::looks around nervously::

Wolf ::flat stare:: ooh very manly, baka inu ::drops Inuyasha on but::

((a/n: incase you were wondering about the blanket that stupid friend happens to be squeezing the life out of, it's a bluish gray blanket that is really big and poofy and stuffed with feathers and she strips my house for it whenever she comes by and she has officially named it fluffy against my will. If you ask me I think she needs therapy although she claims to already have it... somehow I have a hard time believing it))

Wolf ::hands paper to hunter:: here i want you to go and send invitations to these people so they can come to my sleep over.

Hunter ::hands paper to Inu:: here you take it I'm to lazy to move

Inu: b...but i-...

Hunter: NO BUTS!!! And if you don't I'll cut off those cute ears of yours, glue them to a headband, and wear them IN PUBLIC!!! ::spooky echoing voice::

Inu ::drops to his knees:: no not in public that's worse then being caught with my yellow thong-... ::slaps hand over mouth:: i mean just kidding hehe ::sweat drop::

Wolf: okay that was too much info...

Hunter ::dramatic tone:: I'm scared for life and I haven't seen him in it yet...

Wolf: bet yea Miroku makes him wear it

Inu: no Kagome!!!

Wolf/Hunter ::eyes widen but pretend to ignore it. ((A/n: there's a line there...))

Wolf: just hand out the invitations

Inu: but I don't even know who these people are ::points to random name::

Wolf: he comes from the future...

Inu: how the hell do I get to the future?!

Wolf: find out a way or else... SIT BOY!!!

Inu/Hunter ::look around::

Wolf: damn it that was suppose to wor-...

Naraku ::crashes to the ground:: what the hell... ::looks around::

Wolf: HA! I get to control the evil hanyou WUHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Inu: hanyou..?

Wolf: I mean yea I get to control the... uh... the freak yea that's what I meant to say when I said hanyou I meant you ::points to Inuyasha::

Inu: ???

Hunter: that's not fair I want to control someone...

Wolf: why don't you just say S-AH!!! ::gets dragged away by Naraku::

Hunter:... SAH!!! ::looks around and pouts::

Inu: �...

...behind door...

Naraku: okay first of all, where the hell am I?

Wolf: at my party!.. your early though...

Naraku:.. okay who are you?

Wolf: want my pen name or my real name?

Naraku: your annoying...

Wolf: THAT WASN'T AN ANSWER!!!

Naraku: what does Inuyasha know you as?

Wolf: I honestly don't know... he never asked stupid questions, he just sorta became my foot rest...

Naraku: footrest... stupid?!

Wolf: yep you ask stupid questions, baboon man!

Naraku ::takes deep breath cause he doesn't want to end up flat on the floor:: okay, how do you know I'm a half demon?

Wolf: well... ::takes deep breath:: your actually a made up character who happens to be the bad guy in an Anime series called Inu-yasha and Inuyasha is the hero in that show and that's why you can never beat him but that's not the point the point is on an episode I seen when kikyou said you were a half demon you remember that conversation right anyway that is how I know but you probably won't believe me so I'll just say it was a lucky guess! ::pants from holding breath too long:: ((a/n: try saying that in one breath))

Naraku: ........................ I'm ignoring this conversation ::walks out the door to where Inu and Hunter are::

Hunter: sah!... sah!... sah...sah... DAMN IT WILL SOMEONE JUST FALL DOWN ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku ::crashes to the ground::

Hunter: YAY!

Wolf/Inu/Naraku:...

Miroku: Where the hell am I and how did I get here?!

Wolf ::takes deep breath:: your actually a-

Naraku ::slaps hand over wolf whirl's mouth::

Miroku: actually I don't need to know...

Hunter: in background as everyone talks:: I control Miroku, lalalalahaha, do-be, do-be, do, do, dum-de-dum, de lala, hehehehe-hoho

Wolf ::bites Naraku's hand::

Naraku: ah you stupid bitch you bit me!!! ::rubs hand::

Hunter ::still gloating in background::

Wolf ::grins:: serves you right for putting those gross evil hands anywhere close to my mouth... ugh, gross god knows wear your hands have been!

Miroku: umm excuse me for interrupting, but should i be concerned that some crazy person i don't even know is prancing around saying that she gets to control me?.. please don't tell me she's another fangirl...

Wolf ::finished washing mouth out with soap:: ha you wish she was a fangirl. Stupid friend hates you right down to the core and I'm sure she plans to do evil things that not even your perverted monk powers could prevent... so yea you should be concerned

Hunter ::laughs evilly in background::

Miroku ::sweet drop:: this is going to be a long night... ::looks around:: i wonder where Inuyasha went...

Wolf: Inuyasha went to give out invitations for my sleepover, that's right sleepover not smutover. Which reminds me ::gives list to Miroku:: here's your list. Now go and invite these people.

Miroku: ???

Wolf ::strolls over to Naraku:: and here's your list.

Naraku ::reading list:: so I have to invite... Koga, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu...

Miroku: That's all I have to invite like 30 people and I have no idea who they are.

Naraku: kukuku...

Wolf: I'm sure you'll figure it out...

Miroku: but it's not fair. He only has to invite 4 people and i know how they are

Wolf: I sure hope you know them...

Miroku: please give some of mine to him ::points to Naraku who is still laughing evilly::

Hunter ::finally finished gloating:: fall down!

Miroku ::crashes to the ground:: fine I'm not going to even ask how that works... ::drags Naraku out the door to send out invitations::

Naraku: kukuku...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you like? Anywho I know there was allot of bashing, stupid was in a bad mood and decided to take it out on... manly Inuyasha... there wont be much bashing at all in the second chapter...

R&R


End file.
